


Terms of Endearment

by airamcg



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Episode Related, Episode Tag: S02E05 Locked Down, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Other, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: 1: in which an awkward lesbian teen asks her nonbinary datefriend if they're cool being called her girlfriendElena took in a deep breath, and asked, “Is it okay for me to call you my girlfriend?”“Yeah," Syd replied. "I mean, that’s what we are now... right?”“No, I meant...” When she saw Syd’s crestfallen expression, Elena scrambled to explain, “No! I didn’t mean ‘No’ like that! I meant, 'Yes we are, but no that wasn’t what I was asking!'”





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a bunch of posts on Tumblr right after Season 2 dropped, saying they wished the show gave us a scene where Syd and Elena talked about whether it's okay to refer to Syd as Elena's 'girlfriend'. So I took it upon myself to write a fic about that.
> 
> I use they/them pronouns and identify as nb, but I'm not an expert with the western terminology and stuff. I still have a lot to learn, so if I made a mistake somewhere in this fic, kindly inform me in the comments. Thank you.

The two of them were still giggling and holding hands when they crawled back through the window and into Elena’s room.

 _‘I can’t believe I have a girlfriend!’_ Elena giddily thought. She would have squealed in delight too, if it wouldn’t be so embarrassing to do so in front of-- ‘ _Oh, somebody pinch me! I still can’t believe Syd is my... girlfriend.’_ Elena’s stupidly wide grin faded as her brain caught up with her. She knew she had to ask Syd about it sooner or later, that it was only right to ask instead of blindly assuming things, but she wasn’t sure how to broach the subject without sounding like a clueless nerd.

“Do you really think A Wrinkle In Time is stupid?” Syd asked, startling Elena from her thoughts. They were looking at her with those adorable puppy dog eyes, so eager to hear her real opinion on their favorite book.

 _‘Puppy dog eyes? Really? Wow, not even ten minutes in, and you’re already a total sap for them. Pull it together, Elena!’_ She mentally facepalmed at herself. Especially since she was about to say something that could possibly be a sore spot for Syd. ‘ _You can do this. Just spit it out.’_

Elena tried to school her expression to something more pleasant, but ended up with a face that was torn between guilty and constipated. “If I say yes, are you gonna be mad at me?”

“Naw, that’s fair. Everyone has different opinions.” They bounced a little as they sat down on the bed, still grinning ear to ear. “You’re totally wrong though.”

Elena sighed in relief, sat down beside Syd, and teased back, “No, _you’re_ totally wrong.”

“Oh shoot, you’re right. I guess that means we should break up.” Syd put on an exaggerated pout and playfully bumped against Elena’s shoulder.

“Yeah, maybe we should.” Elena crossed her arms and playfully bumped them back. They kept nudging and bumping each other for a few minutes, laughing and giggling all the while. Once their laughter subsided, Elena said, “Sorry, I know you were joking about breaking up earlier but please tell me you’re joking.”

“I was joking, Elena. I like you a lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot.”

“I like you a lot too.”

They chuckled and kissed and Elena felt her heart soaring once more. Teasing each other, laughing at the same jokes, hugging and kissing... Who would have thought having a _girlfriend_ would be so... so...

Elena moved closer to Syd, taking one of their hands into hers. “Syd, can I ask you something serious for a second?”

“Sure?” they replied, sounding the furthest from being sure.

Elena took in a deep breath, and asked, “Is it okay for me to call you my girlfriend?”

“Yeah. I mean, that’s what we are now... right?”

“No, I meant...” When she saw Syd’s crestfallen expression, Elena scrambled to explain, “No! I didn’t mean ‘No’ like that! I meant, 'Yes we are, but no, that wasn’t what I was asking!'” She facepalmed for real this time, to hide her embarrassment over the faux pas. “I’m sorry for making this confusing, but I just wanted to know what terms you’re okay with. Like, would you prefer to be called my ‘datefriend’ instead of ‘girlfriend’? Or, I dunno, do you have days when you’d prefer to be addressed with a different name? Or--”

She was cut off with a peck on a corner of her lips not covered by her hand, and her cheeks heated up. She removed her hand to look at Syd. Their face was flushed pink as they pulled away, smiling brightly at her.

“You’re so sweet, Elena,” Syd said. “And I’m glad you asked me about this. Yes, I always go by ‘Syd’ and yes, 'girlfriend' is okay. 'Datefriend' too, for that matter. I’m comfortable with most terms for most genders, except maybe ‘Sir’, ‘Lady’, and ‘Little Miss Fluffykins’-- don’t ask,” they interrupted themself, awkwardly fidgeting in place. “I mean, you could ask me anything about what’s okay and what’s not, just don’t ask about that last one.”

“Okay,” said Elena.

“I mean, it’s not bad, really. It’s just super embarrassing.”

“...Okay?”

“It started when I was four and my Mom saw me making baby noises at our--”

“I get it, Syd! You don’t have to tell me anything,” cried Elena, her hands gesturing in the air, and accidentally smacking Syd on the nose. “Oh no, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, ’m okay.” They rubbed their nose thoughtfully. “Doesn’t really hurt. You just surprised me.”

Elena heaved out a sigh. “I keep messing up on this date, don’t I?”

“Nah, it’s okay. We’re good. Lockdown and misunderstandings aside, this has been a good date so far.” Syd smiled so warmly, Elena couldn’t help smiling back.

“Have I told you I like how straight you are with me?” Elena blurted. Then she realized what she’d just said. “I-I meant straightforward! Like honest and frank, that kind of thing! It’s great! _You’re_ great! And I think I should probably stop talking now.”

“Aw, shucks.” Syd cutely ducked their head. “Now you’re just making me blush.”

Elena grinned. “Well, you’re cute when you blush.”

“Aww. If you keep saying things like that, I might ask you to be my girlfriend.”

“I thought you’re _my_ girlfriend?”

Syd chuckled. “Let’s just say _we’re_ girlfriends and leave it at that.”

“Deal.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Mar 2019: I’m planning on writing a new chapter based on season 3. Stay tuned!


End file.
